


when sh*t hits the fan (but maybe it was chocolate)...

by eko_storm_angel



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Ira is me and i project hard, Ira is nb and likes dresses, Light Angst, adorable slightly unstable family, and i loved the nco/toby ship and had ideasTM, clueless small child, tiny 'clueless' baby, writing this because i needed this and not enough fics with any of these charaters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eko_storm_angel/pseuds/eko_storm_angel
Summary: ...well it's still messy but atleast the kid is happyJason found a kid ended up with candy pop about two or so years later pup join when the kid was about four and Helen when they were seven-ish very vague about ages except oc because i'm sketchy and this is a crack ship that ooc anyway and in my head all creeps are immortal as long as their story is relatively knownthis is partial crack fic and like half self indulgentTHESE WILL BE DRABBLES AS I WORK ON OTHER STUFF THIS WILL BE MY STRESS RELIEF SHOWN TO THE WORLDi'll try to keep it light on the angst but it will never be light on the salt 'cause i'm salty as the dead searequests for chapters are aloud as long as it's not smut of any kind
Relationships: Candy Pop (Creepypasta)/Jason Meyer | Jason the Toymaker, Candy Pop (Creepypasta)/puppeteer, Helen Otis | The Bloody Painter/jason the toy maker, Jonathan Blake | The Puppeteer/Helen Otis | The Bloody Painter, Jonathan Blake | The Puppeteer/jason the toy maker, Nico di Angelo/Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby, all the rest & original character, candy pop/bloodypainter, jason the toymaker & original character
Kudos: 3





	when sh*t hits the fan (but maybe it was chocolate)...

"IRA!!!" 'well sh*t' the teen thought as they roll of their bed to go to their more than likely annoyed father. slowly meandering down the stairs they think back on what they had done that might warrant a yell of that magnitude but well other then being a huge disappointment they didn't really know; now if you asked their father, papa, pops, and mama well they would all say that they were proud of their child of sixteen even with their dyslexia, tourettes, add, depression, anxiety, paranoia, dysphoria, nerve damage in their hands, meaning they can barely feel it when they are burning cause they always feel cold and always have pins and needles,and host of other issues but Ira _knows_ it's all for show. Even if they say it to their face Ira never really believes them.  


reaching the bottom they turn their head to look in the living room no father but mama's there peering curiously over at them his sketch book just visible over the back of the couch he was seated on, "hey ma, you don't happen to know what i might've done right" mama only shook his head and got up "no, but i think you father is in the kitchen -sigh- let's go figure this out together, 'k artsy?" smirking at the nickname they nod and follow him towards the kitchen quickly followed by pops who had poked his head out of the downstair's closet as they had come down the stairs, walking backwards he regarded them acknowledging that "since you look like the cross between a man going to his hanging and a puppy going to the vet the first time i'm going to hazard the guess that you don't know what you did." "you would be correct popsune miku" he chuckled shaking his long loose cyan hair out of his eyes "watch out velocIRAptor or i might just make you do my hair" they deadpan at him "oh the travesty how ever will i continue with this threat of such horrific torturous commination of my very sanity." while staring straight-faced into his eyes. He breaks down laughing and falls not even reaching the kitchen. "how do you even know like half those words in that context artsy?" mama asked incredulously as they smirked again, "well, i read alot of stuff online and what do ya know some of it is well written especially the horror stories ya know?" walking into the kitchen they look down as they can feel the gazes of their papa and father boring a hole into their head.

up Ira felt tears prick their eyes as they take in the disappointed faces of their father and pa their red-headed father moved to approach them first, crouching down as they looked back down his gaze softened slightly as he brushed their blonde hair away from their face, yellow eyes welling with tears, head jerking to the side and hands jumping up they do sometimes "do you know why i yelled for you?" he asked softly "n-no, b-but whate-e-ever i did i will fix if you tell me to!" they say with earnest trying not to cry. tilting his head he furrowed his brow at them "you forgot to take your medications and they were sitting next to the jelly where they _are not_ supposed to be now i shouldn't have yelled but you should't leave your meds lying around _and_ remember to take them. understood?" "yes father." "good know take your meds, put them where supposed to go and go on with whatever you were doing 'k?" they nod reaching for their pill bottles and dry swallowing the pills that they could take right now.  
hugging all family present. they go back to their room and return to watching cosplay TikToks till dinner

drabble 1 end~~


End file.
